Pair Puri Version Comments
by Magic Detective
Summary: Remember the PairPuri books? Well, let's say players from all the teams are included, with two Seigaku players? Let's read the always amusing comments the other players wrote for them!
1. Apprentices

**PairPuri Version Comments**

**Book 1: Apprentices**

**HiyoshixAkaya**

Kachiro: Hiyoshi-kun is a very good player! I want to see him play again!

Katsuo: Akaya-kun is a very tough player! I know why!

Horio: Hyotei and Rikkai are strong players! That's why we faced them twice!

Oishi: Hiyoshi is very good. I know why.

Momo: Wait, the reason Ryoma-kun fainted is because he's scared of Kirihara's bloodshot eyes? I shouldn't have read that book!

Kaido: I fought both of these players in the Nationals. They're very good.

Inui: Akaya... what a strong player. Interesting.

Taka: These two are very strong players. Amazing.

Eiji: Hiyoshi, I want you to get in touch with Gakuto, nya. I need to face him again, nya!

Shusuke: Akaya, you are a strong boy. I got surprises for you...

Kenya: I hate Rikkai cause they beat us last year. Hyotei... my cousin's on that one!

Kintaro: Wait, Koshiame fought a Ninja and a Demon? That's so cool!

Senri: Another player who can use Muga no Kyoichi. Yet he beat Kippei...

Shiraishi: Akaya, can I play doubles with you again? It was Ecstasy!

Yuuji: Akaya is a nice boy! I want to see him!

Koharu: Hiyoshi has Kaido's aura. Hmm...

Gin: These two are amazing players. I would like to fight the both of you.

Zaizen: You two are buchous next year, right? Then, watch out for Shitenhouji!

Atobe: Hiyoshi, you are in charge of Hyotei next year. Lead them to victory!

Jirou: Hiyoshi is so sugoi! I want to face him soon!

Ryo: So you two fought in the new comers tournament, right? Who won?

Yushi: I'm never playing Singles again. You did terrible with Gakuto...

Gakuto: Hiyoshi, good luck next year. Hope you win!

Chotaro: I can't wait till next year, Hiyoshi! I want to be vice-captain right now!

Taki: Hiyoshi is quite good. What an amazing player.

Yukimura: Akaya, thank you being here. Now, rebuild our legend!

Renji: Akaya, I want to play with you again. I need more data on your Devil Mode...

Yagyuu: Akaya is a very nice boy. Although I wish he would stop getting caught in Niou's plans

Jackal: Akaya, good luck next year. We'll still be fighting with you.

Marui: Aka-chan, nice work out there! Good luck!

Sanada: Akaya, I want you to be the very best for our team! No exceptions!

Niou: Akaya, can you face Fuji again? I need more information on him...

Sakaki: Hiyoshi, good luck next year. I want only the best of Hyotei.

Sumire: So this is the next generation of buchous. Nanjiro would've like these...

Yutta: Akaya put up a good fight against Aniki. I want to play him now.

Kaneda: What interesting boys. I want to play them next year.

Mizuki: Interesting players. Maybe I should recruit them.

Kippei: Akaya really did put up a good fight. His style reminds me of mine...

Shinji: Ergh, I'll get back at you two. Buchou would've like it...

Kamio: Hiyoshi, no offense, but keep your buchou away from An-chan. Buchou wouldn't like it!

Dan: These players are cool, desu! I want to see them in action, desu!

Jin: Hiyoshi, mind if I play you? Might give me an idea on how to defeat that squirt...

Sengoku: Akaya is a very strong person. I hope he does good next year.

Kite: They each seem interesting. I want Higa to go against him.

Kai: Hey, do any of you know anybody that beat Kikumaru? I want to destroy that guy!

Aoi: What nice players. I can't believe Echizen-kun knows these two.

Kojiro: Interesting. What skilled players.

Tezuka: You each have the auras of your mentors. Both of you are worthy rivals of Echizen.

Ryoma: You two are too week. Like Monkey King and Sanada-kun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This time, I'm including players from all the teams. Here are they:<strong>_

_**Book 1: Apprentices (HiyoshixAkaya)**_

_**Book 2: Kyushu (KippeixSenri)**_

_**Book 3: Geniuses (YuttaxKojiro)**_

_**Book 4: Tough (JinxKite)**_

_**Book 5: Pillars (TezukaxRyoma)**_


	2. Kyushu

**Book 2: Kyushu**

**KippeixSenri**

Kamio: Buchou, thank you for helping us in our time of need. You really helped our achieve our dream.

Kachiro: Kippei is scary! I heard about that from Eiji-san!

Katsuo: Senri is an amazing player. Although he does look weird when he does that door of Muga…

Horio: I'm amazed these two have such a background of each other! No wonder they're good players!

Oishi: Kippei have taken good care of his teammates. To think they had such a bad past…

Eiji: Senri's teammates are crazy, nya! They're even more wackier than any other team!

Kaido: I prefer my match with Kamio then against that comedy doubles pair. They drove me crazy…

Yukimura: The doors of muga are very powerful. But I have to say, you must've faced the same pain I did when you two were in the hospital.

Renji: So tell me, Senri, what were your brainwaves like when you have them analyzed after achieving Muga? It would make great data…

Kai: Those two are monstrous. But they can't stand up to Higa!

Jirou: Senri got a sugoi aura, like Kei-chan! He's super awesome!

Gakuto: Every time I think of Shitenhouji, I think of Yushi's cousin. I wonder if he's really annoying, like he said...

Ryo: Kippei, I have a grudge for what you did to me. Got that clear?

Chotaro: I don't know why Ryo is angry at you, Tachibana-san. It's all right with me.

Taki: Kippei, I have to say, you really motivated Ryo. That's why I like you.

Hiyoshi: I can't wait till next year. I can gekokojou all of Fudomine!

Yagyuu: There are very few players Sanada admires. You are one of them, Senri.

Marui: Next time, play harder, Fudomine. I only blew ten bubbles during my match.

Jackal: You care alot for your teammates, Kippei. At least you don't slap people...

Akazawa: Both of these players have amazing skills. That what makes them leaders.

Taka: The Ishida bros really gave me a hard time. Both of my matches against them ended up in draws…

Mizuki: Fufu… Both are amazing players. I wonder if you two should go to my team…

Sengoku: Now I really wish Yamabuki gotten a real match from Fudomine. After seeing them recently, they're good!

Jin: Gin is really a powerful player. That's why I came down there for Taka.

Atsushi: You both have an amazing history. That's incredible.

Niou: Argh, thanks to Senri's buchou, I wasn't able to beat Shusuke. Hey, can you tell that guy to be more stronger?

Koharu: You had an amazing match, Senri. Next time, play a match against that Kaido guy…

Yuuji: I wish I could've shown my skills to Fudomine. We had a good crowd…

Kite: Senri, let me make this clear: Tezuka belongs to me!

Atobe: You two are wasting your time focusing on each other. You must have forgotten about me!

Shinji: I'm surprised you have a background like that, Kippei. No wonder you took us under your wing…

Tezuka: Senri, you are an impressive player. But no, I'm not telling Miyuki congratulations because of her nickname for me…

Sanada: Saikikanpastu no Kiwami… It's a powerful move of the muga state. This is exactly why I sealed "In" for Tezuka.

Osamu: I know you, Senri. That is why I didn't accept you quitting from the team.

Miyuki: Senri-ni-san, you're amazing. I still can't believe you lost to thief-bro.

An: Kippei, you have came this far. All I can say is, wow.

Akaya: Buchou made me say this for you, so, uh, sorry for breaking your leg, Kippei.

Momo: Fudomine is such a sad past. I kinda feel bad for them.

Kintaro: Senri, I didn't know you're friends with the great Buddha! That's super awesome!

Shusuke: I have to say, your buchou gave me a tough fight, Senri. Mind if I play you next?

Testu: Kippei, thank you for leading us to where we are! I'm very grateful someone came for us in our time of need!

Gin: Senri, I was impressed that you know a player like that. You should really stop being so mysterious.

Yutta: I really think aniki-san should go against them. It would be good for them.

Yushi: Now I really wished Hyotei won. If we had, we would've went up against Shitenhouji and I could finally shut my stupid cousin's mouth in a match!

Kenya: I really think you're a good player, Senri. However, my cousin says your friend is better than you…

Aoi: You're both good! Try going up against Rokkaku next!

Ryou: Fudomine is tough. I wish we won back in the semifinals…

Inui: Senri, I got a new drink for you. Wanna try it?

Zaizen: Senri, you're a good teammate and all, but I think you gone too far with the predictions. You starting to creep me out…

Shiraishi: Senri, I really wish you hadn't quit our team. You were a good player…

Sumire: Both of you are amazing players. Let your friendship continue despite the obstacles.

Ryoma: Shinji became my first opponent, then Kintaro my true rival… You have teammates that paved my journey.


End file.
